HOMOES
by forbeingaselfish
Summary: Ini semua berawal ketika Uchiha si perfeksionis dan pria asing tengah berciuman di depan rumah seorang pemuda Uzumaki. [yaoi/shounen-ai] - [chapter three: kiss] NaruSasu AU.
1. Hello, Arrogant Teacher!

**Normal POV**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?

Seorang pria yang terkenal akibat eksistensinya sebagai guru muda di SMA Konoha. Ia adalah salah satu sosok seorang Uchiha yang dikenal dan diakui oleh seluruh masyarakat benua. Pria itu dikenal sebagai si bungsu Uchiha, adik satu-satunya Uchiha Itachi, dan merupakan pria populer dengan berbagai nilai positif yang pantas ia dapatkan.

Karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha.

Ia memiliki martabat, wajah tampan, kepintaran, serta darah biru yang mengalir di nadinya merupakan nilai tambah bagi Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar sempurna di mata semua orang. Karena itulah, dirinya adalah salah satu kandidat pemuda yang diincar oleh para siswi di SMA tempat ia bekerja.

Di usianya yang baru 19 tahun, Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan berniat bergabung ke perusahaan sang ayah, mengingat ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan di usianya yang terbilang muda. Namun, ada suatu penawaran yang membuatnya tertarik. Sebuah permintaan khusus dari Itachi untuk Sasuke—menjadi guru magang di sebuah SMA biasa yang ada di Jepang.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke si serba sempurna itu menyetujuinya. Bahkan Itachi yang awalnya berniat untuk bercanda, malah menjerumuskan adiknya yang tidak peka itu ke candaan tak masuk akal.

Hingga beberapa minggu kemudian, disinilah dia.

"Sasuke- _sensei_... selamat pagi."

"Hn."

Gemasan para gadis, gumaman tak jelas dari arah gerbang, serta beberapa pasang mata para pria yang memicing ke arahnya. Itu merupakan pemandangan biasa dan sudah menjadi peristiwa sehari-hari bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu dengan tenang berjalan ke ruangannya. Sebelum masuk kelas, Sasuke berniat mengecek ulang tes matematika yang barusan diadakan untuk anak kelas sebelas minggu lalu.

Dan saat ia berniat berbelok ke tangga yang menghubungkan koridor dengan lantai dua, ia berhenti melangkah.

Iris hitam melirik seseorang.

"A-Ampuni aku, Sakura- _chan_! Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, sialan! _SHANNA_ —!"

"Haruno- _san_."

Dua pasangan beda kelamin itu menoleh, melotot tak percaya pada pria tinggi yang sudah berdiri tegap tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Haruno Sakura yang sudah berniat melayangkan tinjunya pada pria berambut pirang tiba-tiba kembali ke sedia kala—pose anak teladan dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajah.

"O- _Ohayou_ , _sen_ —"

"Saya mendengar teriakanmu," Sasuke memicingkan mata, begitu datar namun menyeramkan. " _Minus_ lima untukmu, Haruno- _san_. Akan ada peringatan khusus karena sudah berteriak tidak jelas di lorong kelas."

Sakura tercengang, sedangkan pria di sampingnya melotot tak percaya.

Bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, guru mereka itu sudah pergi dari sana—meninggalkan duo idiot yang mematung di tengah persimpangan kelas.

Sasuke yang masih menapaki tangga terus berjalan, mengabaikan teriakan menggelegar dari salah satu siswinya di lantai bawah. Dalam kesunyian, ia menghela napas. Lirikan tajam bagai elang tengah tersampir di kedua mata.

 _Yang mengganggap Sasuke itu sempurna ... adalah orang bodoh._

Meski dia adalah seorang Uchiha, tetap saja itu mustahil baginya. Sasuke adalah manusia, seorang pria yang terlahir karena sebuah kepercayaan. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sempurna, tidak seperti yang dibayangkan orang-orang. Pria itu hanyalah seorang manusia yang beruntung karena tengah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang Uchiha. Karena itulah, ia bukanlah seorang arogan, melainkan sosok yang berhasil melakukan pendirian dan membuat dirinya diakui oleh semua orang.

 _Tunggu, kenapa kalian membuatku berkata seperti itu?_

Sudah jelas. Tentu saja.

Sasuke bukanlah sosok sempurna.

Ia menghela napas kala sampai ke puncak lantai dua.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helai hitam miliknya, kacamata tanpa _minus_ itu terus bertengger di hidung, dan pria itu pun mendengus. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir kala dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Satu sosok yang terus terpikir dalam otak, seseorang yang membuat Sasuke tergila-gila—

"S- _SENSEI_!"

Pria itu berhenti berpikir, menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu siswanya yang sedang menekuk lutut di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat lepek, keringat muncul di pelipis, dan kulit _tan_ itu semakin bersinar kala terkena mentari pagi.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki- _san_?"

Seorang lelaki yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi darinya itu menegapkan tubuh, menatap serius Sasuke yang kini masih diam membisu. "S-Saya mohon dengan segala hormat, t-tolong batalkan hukuman yang Anda berikan pada Sa—m-maksud saya Haruno- _san_ , _sensei_!"

Sang Uchiha memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa saya harus melakukan itu?"

Si kepala pirang tiba-tiba menciut. Ia terlihat gugup. "E- _Etto_... itu k-karena..." Menegup ludah, Uzumaki Naruto menatap gurunya dengan pandangan nanar. "H-Haruno- _san_ tidak pantas mendapatkannya! Yang salah itu saya, _sensei_! Jadi saya mohon—hukumlah saya, bukan Haruno- _san_!"

Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya begitu-begitu saja. Seketika, Naruto sadar bahwa permohonannya yang memalukan ini sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Saya tidak peduli," Sasuke beranjak. Ia meninggalkan Naruto di lorong yang sepi. "Cepat pergi ke kelasmu, Uzumaki- _san_. Ini perintah."

Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah ketakutan. keringat mulai muncul di pelipis kepala, menatap punggung gurunya itu dengan pandangan mengerikan.

Ah, ini memang hari tersialmu, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

 **HOMOES  
**

 **A Last Project by forbeingaselfish at 2015**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Naruto U. & Sasuke U.]**

 **AU** — **Alternate Universe**

.

.

 _first_ — **hello, arrogant teacher!**

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap _ramen_ yang dihidangkan dengan pandangan lemas. Ia sedang tidak berselera. Di tengah istirahat kantin yang ramai, selama ia hidup di dunia ini, ia belum pernah merasakan peristiwa miris seperti sekarang.

Ia barusan dihajar dan dimarahi oleh Haruno Sakura, gadis impiannya. Perempuan itu memang begitu baik pada semua orang, namun ada dendam pribadi yang membuat Sakura selalu memaki Naruto bila mereka berpapasan berdua. Entah itu memang Naruto-nya saja yang selalu sial, atau Sakura yang terlalu emosi bila melihat lelaki berambut pirang mencuat itu.

Ironis sekali.

Inuzuka Kiba, hanya bisa memandangi sahabatnya dengan penuh rasa iba. Ia memakan _yakisoba_ dengan sekali suap, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia sadar kalau gadis yang bernama Sakura ini begitu berarti untuk Naruto. Hanya saja, pria itu tetap berusaha meski ditolak jutaan kali. Tidak peduli pernyataan cintanya yang melibatkan jatuhnya harga diri, gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap saja menolak Naruto yang sudah menggunakan segala cara dengan setulus hati.

"Naruto, hentikan," Kiba bersuara. Ia menepuk pipi Naruto dengan sedikit kekuatan. "Jangan pasang muka aneh begitu, kau memuakkan!"

Yang dimaksud tidak membalas. Ia terlalu lelah. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja. Dia menghela napas. "Kenapa sih Sakura- _chan_ tidak mau menerimaku?"

"Sudah jelas, karena kau bodoh." Naruto tertohok. "Lupakan dia, Naruto. Masih banyak gadis lain yang mau menerimamu. Jangan yang ada dipikiranmu itu hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena jika dia menolakmu lagi, _Aho_!"

Air mata imajiner keluar dari kedua mata biru itu. "T-Tapi ... tapi—"

"Ada Hyuuga Hinata, adik kelas kita. Kudengar dia menyukaimu, lho. Apa sih yang kurang darinya? Badannya seksi, baik hati, pintar, dan dadanya besar, Naruto!" Kiba terlihat berapi-api. "Apalagi sikap pemalunya yang membuat para pria bergairah! Kau baru saja meloloskan target yang bagus, tahu!"

Naruto menatap nanar Kiba. "T-Tapi aku ... tidak bisa _move on_ , Kiba..."

Kiba menepuk jidatnya. "Satu-satunya cara _move on_ yang ampuh adalah cari gadis yang lain, Naruto! Gadis lain!" Kiba mengguncang bahu Naruto kuat-kuat. "Jadi berhentilah mengharapkan Haruno itu menoleh padamu! Semua orang tahu kalau dia mengincar Uchiha- _sensei_!"

"T-Tapi 'kan—"

Pembicaraan dua sahabat itu langsung berhenti tatkala suara gadis-gadis di kantin bersorak-sorai menyambut satu sosok yang barusan datang dari kantin. Bersama temannya, Uchiha Sasuke pergi ke meja yang berada di sudut, menjauhi para siswi yang menjerit dan berbisik-bisik gemas. Tanpa memedulikan itu semua, Sasuke bersama Hatake Kakashi duduk disana, makan berdua tanpa menggunakan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Diam-diam, Naruto menatap gurunya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Oke, ia sadar kalau dirinya hanya murid disini. Tapi begini-begini dia juga punya harga diri! Peristiwa tadi pagi membuat hatinya tak lagi mengakui Sasuke sebagai seorang guru. Pria itu baru saja mempermalukannya, bahkan di depan Sakura. Apa lagi yang membuat Naruto tak benci padanya?

Meski hanya kejadian kecil, tapi sangat membekas di hati seorang pemuda Uzumaki.

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Di tengah keriuhan kantin, Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan biasa. "Apa kau tahan dengan situasi seperti ini? Kusarankan untuk pindah, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia meneguk jusnya dengan tenang. "Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Statusku di sini hanya guru. Mengajar mereka merupakan kewajibanku. Untuk masalah lain, aku tidak peduli."

Kakashi menghela napas, "Aku tidak akan selamanya berada di sampingmu, 'kan? Meski Itachi meminta, itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Jadi selama ini kau hanya menuruti perintah kakakku?"

"Menjagamu memang merupakan kesenangan, tapi dia mencemaskanmu." Kakashi menekan-nekan pipi Sasuke imut. "Lagipula, dia tidak mau ada apa-apa dengan adiknya yang manis ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia menepis tangan Kakashi. "Jangan menganggapku anak kecil, kau memuakkan."

Kakashi tertawa.

"Mereka terlalu menilai dari luar," Lanjut Sasuke. "Tipikal anak muda, terlalu percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat."

Kakashi diam sebentar. Meski dari bagian hidung hingga dagunya ia tutupi dengan masker, lelaki yang ada di depannya ini sadar kalau ia sedang tersenyum. "Ah, apa sekarang kau sedang membicarakan dirimu?" Kakashi mendengus. "Kalau mereka anak muda, kau apa? Orang tua?"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Terserahmu sajalah," Ucapnya kemudian. "Jangan memancingku membahas hal ini, Kakashi."

"Baik baik, kalau itu kemauanmu..."

Dalam keramaian kantin, mereka makan makanan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Namun tak lebih dari itu, Kakashi menyadari sesuatu. Manik hitamnya terus terkunci pada sosok Sasuke yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kepada seseorang. Ya, salah satu murid favorit guru muda itu ternyata berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Meski tidak ada yang percaya walau sudah diberitahu jutaan kali pun, murid pertama yang mencuri perhatian dan menjadi favorit Sang Guru Biologi adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid terbodoh dan suka membuat onar.

Lucu sekali? Ah, tidak juga.

"Melirik-lirik Uzumaki- _kun_ lagi?"

Sasuke tersentak, wajahnya langsung memerah. "B-Berisik ..." Kakashi tertawa. "Berhenti mengejekku, Kakashi!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu," Kata Kakashi. "Aku hanya tertawa." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan sendok kopi miliknya. "Jujur pada perasaanmu, Sasuke. Kau menyukainya. Kau suka pada Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Pipinya memerah hingga telinga, mata menyipit dan bibir mengerucut sebal. "A-Aku tidak suka padanya, memang salah kalau aku melihatnya?"

"Jangan membohongiku, ini sudah kedelapan kalinya dalam minggu ini," Pria bermasker itu menyeringai dalam hati. "Kau menyukainya, Sasuke."

Ingin marah, tidak bisa. Ingin memaki, banyak siswa-siswi di sini yang bertebaran. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengus seadanya. "Dia berbeda, Kakashi. Tidak sepertiku."

Mendengar penuturan juniornya itu, membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu saja. Kakashi memandangi Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Guru muda itu tidak terlihat bersedih, dari penuturannya juga seperti itu. Ia biasa saja. Berbeda dengan seniornya yang tiba-tiba baperan. Dan akhirnya pun, Kakashi hanya bisa membiarkan pembicaraan mereka tenggelam begitu saja. Namun entah di detik ke berapa, suara garpu Sasuke yang sedang memotong daging itu berhenti ketika ia mendengar penuturan sang Hatake—

"Dia bukan _gay_. Begitu maksudmu, Sasuke?"

.

.

 **\- sasuke uchiha -**

.

.

Masih ingat apa yang kukatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang sempurna?

Pada kenyataannya, itu benar.

Banyak yang berkata bahwa dia adalah jelmaan seorang Dewa. Pintar, kaya, dan benar-benar tipe wanita yang ada di dunia. Ia sempurna dengan garis wajah tampan dan badan yang lumayan. Meski banyak yang beranggapan kalau Sasuke juga cukup cantik bila dijadikan _cosplay_ karakter perempuan, ia tetaplah seorang pria yang dipuja-puja keberadaannya.

Namun, itu tidak semua benar.

Ada satu yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Termasuk keluarganya, terkecuali Kakashi.

Uchiha Sasuke yang kalian banggakan itu adalah seorang _gay_.

Atau bisa dibilang, dia homo. Penyuka sesama jenis— _maho_.

Ia menyadari ini ketika mulai beranjak SMA. Sasuke sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Ia sudah membaca majalah porno dan tidur dengan kaum hawa, tapi tetap saja... rasanya berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bergairah. Bahkan Sasuke rela membayangkan tubuh-tubuh perempuan yang setiap hari dibanggakan oleh kaumnya. Hanya saja, ia memang berbeda di antara semua teman-temannya. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak tertarik, ia bersumpah kalau kali ini ia benar dan tebakannya tepat.

Dia seorang homo.

Mengapa ia bisa menyimpulkan hal tabu seperti itu?

Sasuke adalah orang yang jenius. Ia tidak mudah menyerah. Maka dari itu ia mencari ilmu dari berbagai sumber yang ada di internet, bertanya-tanya penyakit mematikan apa yang menyerang tubuhnya. Apa hormonnya terganggu hingga ia tidak terlalu bergejolak setiap kali dirinya melirik perempuan? Atau alat kelaminnya mengalami kelainan? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah _gender_ —tubuhnya berbentuk seperti laki-laki tapi hatinya mengatakan kalau dia perempuan? Tebakan terakhir memang hampir tepat, namun ada satu yang membuat dia hampir pingsan begitu saja.

Suatu sore di pertengahan musim semi. Sasuke yang sedang iseng membuka internet pun tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Ia masih melanjutkan penelitiannya mengenai 'penyakit' yang ia derita. Namun karena lelah atau apa, tiba-tiba kursor mengarah ke arah yang salah. Tangannya menekan sebuah situs iklan yang tertampil begitu saja di situs yang sedang dia buka. Di saat itulah, mata pria itu membulat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

 _New tab_ memunculkan sebuah video yang tak lagi asing di matanya. _Hentai_ —

—bukan, tapi _boyvid_.

Sasuke terdiam.

Layar _monitor_ yang tidak terlalu lebar itu menampilkan sepasang pria yang sedang berciuman. Bibir mereka saling memagut penuh kasih sayang dan mesra. Posisi mereka pun sedikit ambigu di mata sang pemuda; terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan salah satu lelaki terduduk di paha laki-laki yang lain. Pria yang terduduk itu saling meraba, meremas, dan menyentuh sesuatu yang tengah menindih kedua pangkal pahanya. Tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun, lelaki yang rela disentuh mengerang.

Ketika mendengar rintihan itu, ada suatu hal yang membuat Sasuke tersadar begitu saja.

Tahu-tahu di pangkal celananya, ada 'sesuatu' yang mulai tegak.

 _Sesuatu_ yang _tegak_.

"—suke."

"Sa—ke..."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati wanita cantik berpakaian ketat sedang menyipit ke arahnya. Tangan mulus perempuan itu memegang beberapa kertas. Karin menghela napas, ia letakkan berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah di meja khusus milik si Uchiha. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada masalah?"

Mengabaikan Karin, Sasuke malah mengambil berkas yang tadi wanita itu bawa dan membacanya. "Dari Tsunade- _sama_. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya."

"Aku tidak butuh itu, aku ingin jawabanmu." Karin mendekati Sasuke. Dengan kasual, tangan wanita itu mulai menyentuh dasinya pelan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Jangan memulai, aku tidak suka ini." Sebelum Karin merecoki kancing bajunya lagi, Sasuke sudah menghempas tangan wanita itu dengan sopan. "Pergilah, aku harus memeriksa ujian murid-murid."

"Ck, kenapa sih? Kau belum punya pacar, 'kan?" Karin tidak menyerah. Dan ia tidak akan menyerah. "Kenapa kau menolakku? Apa aku kurang cantik di matamu, hm?" Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke. "...satu malam atau pun lebih, boleh saja—"

"Bertindak lebih dari ini, kulaporkan kau, Karin."

Karin tersentak, ia menggeram pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bermain sebentar sih!?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak suka bermain. Apalagi denganmu."

"A-Apa!?" Karin tersentak. Harga dirinya sebagai perempuan tengah direndahkan. "Kurang ajar—ck! Pria sepertimu memang menjengkelkan!"

Suara bedebum pintu ruangan pribadi milik Sasuke pun terdengar. Pemiliknya hanya bisa menghela napas.

Langit musim semi terasa cerah di luar. Sasuke memperhatikan awan-awan yang bergerak dengan pelan. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar, sebelum kembali memeriksa berkas kepala sekolah yang tengah dikirimkan padanya.

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

Pukul satu malam. Sudah mulai beranjak pagi tapi Uzumaki Naruto masih bertahan di depan layar televisi. Posisinya sedang setengah berbaring dan manik biru masih berfokus pada _talkshow_ yang tertampil setiap hari. Tangan mencari edukasi, mencoba mendapatkan satu spekulasi berupa kentang dengan balado yang tertaburi.

Setelah acara tak jelas itu selesai, Naruto bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas tatkala sadar bahwa _ramen cup_ kesukaannya sudah habis. Jadilah tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil jaket dan pergi keluar rumah, berniat untuk pergi mencari sesuatu yang layak dimakan untuk malam ini atau keesokan hari.

Toko itu tidak terlalu jauh, buka setiap hari, pas 24 jam, dan cukup lengkap isinya. Naruto menyukai Ichiraku Market karena ketersediaan stok makanan yang tak pernah habis. Segera ia ambil beberapa _ramen_ bungkus dan minuman botol jenis jus dan susu, membayar di kasir, dan keluar dari tempat itu dengan beberapa kantong belanja di tangan.

Bersiul-siul asal, Naruto mengadah ke atas. Ia lihat malam yang gelap dengan taburan bintang. Ia sendirian. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Semenjak SMP, dia sudah sendirian. Dirinya tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa ditemani di rumah.

Baginya, hidup ini keras. Uzumaki Naruto yang dulunya masih berusia sebelas tahun itu harus menerima fakta pahit; orang tuanya tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil. Jadilah tepat detik itu juga, ia resmi menjadi yatim piatu. Ia sendirian. Dia tidak pandai bergaul, inilah sebab dirinya tak punya teman saat masa-masa seperti itu.

Pergi meninggalkan Oto, yang merupakan daratan terpencil sebelah utara, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah yang lebih besar, Tokyo. Hingga sekarang lah ia masih bertahan, akibat kerja kerasnya dan masih berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas, ia pun lanjut berjalan.

Tapi ketika dirinya ingin berbelok ke kanan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Di tengah keremangan malam, Naruto mendapati satu sosok yang mengejutkan.

"A-Apa-apaan kau? Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Aku tahu orientasimu, kau tertarik pada pria. Benar begitu?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! L-Lepas—hng!"

Naruto membatu di tempat. Ia bahkan sudah tak sadar kalau kantong belanjaannya sudah jatuh di tengah jalan.

 _Sosoknya, suaranya..._

Naruto ingat jelas. Ia tahu itu wujud siapa.

Dan ... dua orang di sana sama-sama pria, 'kan? _Lalu mengapa mereka berciuman?_

Uchiha Sasuke dan pemuda asing, tengah bercumbu mesra di depan rumah sederhana milik Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : hai, saya balik lagi. err ... masih ingat saya? di akun ini saya baru dua kali publish fik, dan kali ini multichapter. doakan cepat update ya, soalnya akun sebelah juga banyak fanfik mc-nya. hehe.

ada lemon di chapter selanjutnya, tapi gatau chapter berapa. tunggu saja ya! stay tuned, guys!


	2. Their Kiss Make Him in the Nightmare!

**Normal POV**

Naruto merasa dirinya tengah melihat peristiwa mengerikan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan di sini. Kadang, syaraf-syaraf penggerak di tubuhnya cukup lambat untuk bisa menerima perintah dari otak. Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang bodoh. Dia tolol. Fakta tersebut benar-benar nyata dan sudah lulus sensor.

Biasa sekali kalau dia melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman di tengah malam begini. Decapan dan gerak-gerak sensual yang mereka lakukan sudah cukup ia lihat di video porno yang pernah ditontonnya. Tapi tentu saja, semua tidak sesuai rencana. Pasangan yang ada di depannya sekarang bukanlah hal normal; apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

Naruto mimpi apa semalam?

Sudah beberapa detik ia berdiri di tempat, sedangkan para pria yang tak jauh berdiri dari posisinya masih saja asyik berdua.

"Hentikan!" Naruto tersentak. Tunggu, kenapa dia yang kaget di sini? "Menjauhlah. Aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Di balik tembok, Naruto terdiam. Untuk pertama kali selama ia hidup sebagai siswa SMA, ia melihat guru yang memiliki martabat tinggi sekaligus tak disukainya itu berteriak. Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal tenang dan tegas ... sedang berteriak keras dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uh, penolakanmu tak berarti bagiku." Selangkah demi selangkah, Sasuke pun terpojok. "Siapa yang kau harapkan untuk menolongmu saat ini? Kalau aku ingin, aku bisa memperkosamu sekarang juga."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin muncul pelipis kirinya.

 _Yang benar saja!_

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Siapa bilang?"

Segera Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tarik napas dan keluarkan dalam-dalam. Oke, ia tahu _gay_ merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mustahil di dunia ini. Namun ia tidak menyangka telah diberi kesempatan melihat dua lelaki saling cumbu tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Homo memang hal tabu, tapi banyak kaumnya yang justru menyimpang dan memilih untuk tidak memperbaiki diri. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu sekali.

 _Tapi, kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke?_

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Dia tidak mungkin homo, 'kan?_

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," Sasuke berniat untuk melepaskan diri. Kalau saja lelaki di depannya tak bermaksud untuk menghalangi. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Entahlah. Mengganggu seorang Uchiha yang tidak normal merupakan sebuah kesenangan." Sasuke tersentak. "Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Naruto gemetar. Dia ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi kalau keberadaannya bisa diketahui oleh kedua orang itu? Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia masih ada di sini? Oh ayolah, kakinya terlalu kaku dan otaknya terlalu lamban untuk bergerak. Semua bisa terjadi kalau Naruto yang terkena nasib sial.

 _'Mana sikap beranimu, Naruto? Kau laki-laki!'_ Naruto terus mengucapkannya berulang kali, berharap bahwa segalanya menjadi normal dan ia bisa lari dari keadaan ini. Tapi percakapan Sasuke dengan orang tak dikenal membuatnya gugup. Ia takut bila dirinya melangkah sekali saja, maka mereka akan menemukannya. Kemudian Naruto yakin kehidupannya akan hancur saat itu juga.

Sungguh mengerikan.

 _Orang tak dikenal_ —tunggu.

Dengan segala keberanian, Naruto kembali mengintip.

 _Siapa?_

Rembulan yang awalnya tertutupi oleh awan hitam mendadak muncul. Sinar kebiruan menyinari kedua orang yang saling bersandar di tembok pembatas rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Dari situ, Naruto terdiam. Kilauan maniknya memantulkan sepasang pria yang amat dikenal.

"Meski aku menolak adikmu, bukan berarti kau harus menggangguku, Hyuuga!"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Kau tahu hubungan guru-murid tidak diperbolehkan di sini!"

"Tapi membuatnya menangis adalah masalah lain, sensei."

Naruto jelas mengenalnya. Ia tahu siapa dia.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan di detik itu juga, tapi Naruto merasa dirinya memang orang paling tolol di dunia.

"Aku tidak membuatnya mena—"

 _Kita semua tahu, 'kan—_

Naruto keluar dari persembunyian.

"Aku tidak peduli—"

Otaknya terasa kosong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _—kalau Naruto memang bodoh._

.

.

.

 **HOMOES**

 **A Last Project by forbeingaselfish at 2015**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Naruto U. & Sasuke U.]**

 **AU — Alternate Universe**

.

.

 _second —_ **their kiss make him in the nightmare!**

.

.

Rumahnya terdiri dari beberapa ruangan yang kecil. Hanya ada tiga ruangan di tempat itu. Saat kau memasuki pintu masuk, di sebelah kirimu akan terdapat pintu lain yang menghubungkanmu dengan ruang tengah, biasanya itu tempat menerima tamu atau dijadikan ruang beristirahat. Di sebelah ruang tamu, terdapat ruang sederhana yang pintunya selalu tertutup. Kau akan mengasumsikan kalau itu adalah kamar si pemilik rumah. Kemudian, bila kau terus melangkah ke depan, akan kau dapati sebuah ruangan lain tanpa sekat, tempat tersebut adalah dapur dan kamar mandi. Meski pemiliknya adalah seorang pria, tapi alat masak yang dimiliki cukup lengkap—meski kita yakini perlengkapan itu sama sekali tak pernah digunakan.

Meski kecil dan sederhana, saat memasuki rumah itu dirinya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa yang memuat dua orang. Di depannya ada televisi yang masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah iklan. Di depan tempatnya duduk, terdapat meja yang berisikan remah makanan. Meski nyaman, tapi ruang tengah milik keluarga Uzumaki cukup berantakan. Menurutnya, itu wajar—mengingat pemilik rumah ini tinggal sendirian dan masih labil seperti murid SMA pada umumnya.

"Silahkan, _sensei_."

"Hn, terima kasih."

Naruto baru datang dari dapur. Ia membawakan kudapan kecil dan secangkir teh. Karena tidak ada tempat lagi, ia putuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ah, dia merasa canggung. Matanya kini hanya berfokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan pertunjukan bola. Ingin rasanya mengajak Sasuke berbicara, tapi sepertinya pria itu masih ingin menikmati kesendiriannya.

Sasuke sendiri pun tidak keberatan. Ia memilih untuk meminum teh hijau yang disediakan oleh muridnya. Tidak terlalu manis, pikirnya. Sepertinya dalam sekali pandang, Naruto sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak suka hal manis; jadilah muridnya itu memutuskan untuk membuat teh dengan kadar gula yang sedikit.

Manik gelap jatuh pada piring yang terisi kudapan. Kue-kue yang sepertinya hasil dari panggangan. Bentuknya pun sangat-tidak-Naruto-sekali. Biskuit panggang dengan bentuk beruang, bebek, dan ayam itu dijadikan menjadi satu. Untuk pria yang tinggal sendiri, kudapannya amat bervariasi. Ingin rasanya menyicipi, tapi ia tak tega untuk menggigit.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, Naruto yang berada di samping hampir tersedak sendiri.

"Ini kau yang membuatnya?"

Selama lima belas menit penuh dengan keheningan, akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "I-Iya, _baa-san_ yang memberikan cetakannya. Kalau membuatnya sih ... saya belajar dari internet, _sensei_."

"Wah, kreatif sekali."

Naruto ternganga.

Sasuke barusan berkata kalau dia kreatif, dan inti dari perkataan tersebut adalah pernyataan terpuji. Uchiha Sasuke memujinya, berkata bahwa Naruto adalah siswa kreatif—bukan bodoh dan idiot.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis.

"T-Terima kasih."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk, ia biarkan Sasuke menyicipi kue yang barusan dibuat kemarin sore.

 _Kenapa dia yang canggung di sini!?_

"Ah ya, untuk masalah tadi—"

"Uh?"

"—jangan di pikirkan. Anggaplah semuanya tidak terjadi, Uzumaki- _san_."

Dunia mendadak hening. Naruto hanya bisa melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, sedangkan pria yang dimaksud juga tidak membalas pandangannya. "Sejak teriakanmu tadi, aku tahu kau sudah ada di sana—mendengar pembicaraan kami."

"Ah, ya ... maaf kalau sudah lancang," Naruto menjawab, suaranya agak gemetar. "Saya juga kaget kenapa Anda bisa berdiri di depan rumah saya—" Ia terdiam sebentar. "—bersama Hyuuga- _senpai_."

"Ini semua hanya kebetulan," Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ini rumahmu, maaf sudah mengganggu."

Naruto tersentak, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak! Tidak apa kok, _sensei_!" Senyum Sasuke terkembang, Naruto berkedip tak percaya. "Melihat situasinya tadi, saya tahu bukan Anda yang memulai."

"Nah, akhirnya kau mengerti." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Ia meneguk teh untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kurasa cukup sampai di sini, terima kasih kudapannya."

"Eh, perlu saya antar?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Tidak perlu."

Pria berambut mencuat akhirnya keluar dari lokasi rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto menuntunnya dari belakang. Entah mengapa perjalanannya menuju pintu utama terasa begitu lambat. Ia perhatikan punggung Sasuke yang terlihat kecil, namun tegap dan penuh percaya diri. Gurunya itu terlihat berbeda, baik dari segi pandang sekolah maupun pembicaraan mereka yang barusan terjadi.

Entah mengapa, rasa benci itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap—

" _Sensei_."

—digantikan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dari relung hatinya.

"Ya?"

Mereka berhenti di depan pagar, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah aneh dari murid tersayang. Raut Naruto sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun sepertinya terdapat ekspresi terpaksa atau ketidaksukaannya pada suatu hal. "Ada apa, Uzumaki- _san_?"

Angin malam berhembus. Ini sudah pukul setengah tiga, tapi rasa kantuk Naruto langsung menguap tatkala mengingat segala peristiwa yang dialami oleh pria muda di depannya. Umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa tahun, tapi entah mengapa ... beban yang dialami Sasuke cukup berat—meski ia tak tahu perihal macam apa yang Sasuke tanggung.

"Anda ... menyimpang?"

Naruto bertanya, Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. Pertanyaan itu seolah terbang, tidak dijawab ataupun diberi penjelasan. Pemuda pirang menelan ludah, ia pun tertawa gugup. "M-Maafkan saya, _sensei_! Pertanyaan tadi dilupakan sa—"

Naruto mendadak terdiam, elusan di pipinya hendak mengaburkan pandangan.

Sosok lain pun mendekat, menyentuh bibirnya dengan benda yang serupa.

Kedua benda itu menempel, tidak ada decapan atau goyangan lidah. Yang ada hanyalah sepasang bibir yang bertemu dan saling mengecup.

Naruto mendadak lemas.

Sasuke baru saja menciumnya.

.

.

 **\- sasuke uchiha -**

.

.

Pukul tiga tepat, Sasuke baru saja pulang ke apartemennya. Dalam keheningan, ia berjalan ke dalam dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan membuka segala perlengkapannya. Mantel cokelat serta syal hitam miliknya ia letakkan di keranjang kotor. Pemuda itu mandi dan memakai pakaian baru. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan memeriksa kembali soal-soal tes dadakan yang akan diberikan untuk murid tingkat akhir besok—mengingat ujian negara akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tangan terus bergerak, otak pun terus berjalan. Tak sedikit pun Sasuke memikirkan hal lainnya, seluruh raga dan jiwanya kini berfokus pada materi soal yang akan diujikan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang guru, panutan semua murid, dan memiliki tingkat kepercayaan yang tinggi. Keluarga dan sekolah berharap banyak padanya, maka ia harus berusaha dan melupakan hal yang tidak penting.

Sebenarnya, malam ini Sasuke merasa bosan. Pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Kakashi kemarin siang. Segala spekulasi yang dibentuk oleh pria berambut keabuan tampak ia serap sedemikian rupa. Memang, mungkin dari sekian banyak orang, banyak yang tidak percaya kalau dirinya menyimpang. Sasuke ingin merahasiakannya, ini bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Namun entah mengapa, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mantan _tutor_ -nya di SMA dulu, Kakashi bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan baik. Hingga saat mereka sedang berdua, Kakashi menanyakan satu hal yang mampu membuat dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata.

 _"Sasuke, apa menjadi gay itu menyenangkan?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha tersentak hebat. Manik hitam melotot tak percaya. Di bawah pohon sakura pada musim semi sebelumnya, rahasia Sasuke terbongkar begitu saja.

Pertanyaan yang menohok hati, tapi tak bisa ditekan di dalam sebuah batin diri.

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Ah, kau bermaksud menyembunyikannya dariku?"_

Kakashi tahu segalanya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah dari si bungsu Uchiha.

 _"Aku ini teman Itachi, sejak kau kecil aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik."_

Alasan yang tidak logis, memang.

Tapi, Sasuke menjawabnya.

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Hm, baiklah..."_

Rasanya aneh bila rahasia yang sudah kau jaga bertahun-tahun dengan bantuan wajahmu yang medukung, bisa terbongkar oleh manusia tak tahu malu seperti Hatake Kakashi. Pemuda itu merupakan seorang guru senior, dia yang menjaga dan membimbing Sasuke selama masa magangnya di SMA Konoha. Tapi Sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka sedekat ini dan bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Kakashi tidak menjauhinya, ia tidak jijik padanya.

Melainkan pria itu menuntun dan mendukungnya, berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke meletakkan pena di atas meja. Ini sudah pukul lima, segala pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Jadwal mengajarnya besok akan dimulai dari pukul sembilan pagi, dilanjutkan pukul sebelas, dan berakhir pada pukul setengah tiga. Sasuke bersyukur tidak mengajar anak kelas dua besok. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Naruto, tapi ciuman kecil yang baru ia berikan beberapa jam lalu tiba-tiba langsung terngiang dalam batin dan pikirannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Itu namanya. Dia adalah salah satu muridnya di tahun kedua. Memiliki rambut pirang dengan sikap idiot yang mampu membuat semua orang menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bodoh, tolol, dan terlalu polos. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya _ramen_ dan gadis dari kelas A bernama Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tidak terlalu keberatan. Sudah sepantasnya bocah labil sepert dia merasakan apa namanya cinta. Ia juga tidak peduli Naruto _straight_ atau belok, Uchiha bungsu hanya berpikir bahwa dirinya-lah yang mengalami kesalahan.

Ini bukan salah Naruto—melainkan salah Sasuke; karena dia menyimpang.

Orang itu berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto terlalu berbeda. Bahkan Sasuke terlalu kaget kalau dirinya bertingkah 'terlalu' normal saat dirinya dan bocah itu duduk bersebelahan. Tidak ada rasa gugup yang mampu membuatnya bicara terbata-bata, atau pun kepanikan yang menjadikan pipinya langsung memerah.

Meski tidak dipungkiri, bahwa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang selama berdua.

Melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat merupakan sebuah anugerah.

 _"Eh, perlu saya antar?"_

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke terdiam tak terkira, pikirannya kosong mendadak. Namun segera, Sasuke memberikan senyum kecil dan menjawabnya dengan tenang. Dia adalah aktor yang baik, wajah serta mimiknya mendukung gerakannya. Jadilah Naruto tak curiga dan mereka terus berbicara normal.

Hingga pertanyaan itu langsung terdengar.

 _"Anda ... menyimpang?"_

Bukan pertanyaan yang mampu memberikan tanda tanya, ia tahu kalau orang tersebut pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Naruto mendengar semuanya. Dari percakapan, teriakan, cumbuan, hingga teriakan Sasuke yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Ah, ia enggan untuk mengingat kembali. Tapi jelas, pertanyaan yang Naruto ajukan membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdentum tak karuan.

Hingga ciuman itu berakhir, Sasuke tak berkata apapun.

Ia meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membisu.

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

Langkahnya terdengar teratur, berirama dan cukup menahan napasnya yang masih kaku. Di pertengahan pagi, Naruto berlari. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat dirinya membuang napas sedetik sekali. Tak jarang Naruto berhenti sekadar untuk menumpukan tangan pada lutut, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan kembali berlari tanpa menambah cairan energi.

Kebetulan sekali di dekat rumahnya, terdapat lapangan bisbol tua yang luasnya tak terkira. Karena sering dipakai anak-anak dari pagi hingga menjelang sore, Naruto jadi tak sempat untuk melakukan olahraga singkat seperti ini. Jadilah kalau ia bangun pagi—yang kedengarannya cukup mustahil—ia beranggapan untuk melakukan _jogging_ ringan, berniat untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap sehat dan tidak kaku.

Semenjak SMA, Naruto tidak fokus mengikuti klub apapun. Selain tidak wajib, ia merasa dirinya tak butuh. Bukan karena dia sombong, tapi ia beranggapan kalau itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Meski terkesan bodoh, tingkat _non-akademik_ miliknya jangan dianggap remeh. Sudah banyak para pelatih dari luar Tokyo yang menawarinya untuk melanjutkan bangku kuliahnya di dunia olahraga internasional; khususnya bisbol dan basket.

Naruto menyukai bisbol sejak dia memasuki bangku SD. Di Oto, bisbol cukup populer. Banyak lapangan bisbol yang dibuat di daerahnya hanya untuk bermain sedistrik atau pun pertandingan persahabatan.

Ia senang memegang _bat_ , ia senang memukul—dan ia paling bangga saat melakukan _home run_.

Tapi sepertinya karir bisbolnya harus berakhir saat dirinya menginjak kaki di kota besar semacam Tokyo.

Kalau basket, olahraga itu bukan hobi yang khusus. Naruto mulai menunjukkan basketnya semenjak dirinya menginjak bangku SMP. Saat kelas satu dan pindah untuk menghirup udara di kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo, barulah ia dilirik oleh masyarakat karena keahliannya dalam memegang bola basket. Bahkan SMA Konoha merupakan sekolah tingkat atas yang menawarinya jalur undangan. Dengan menunjukkan permainan basketnya-lah pemuda itu masih bisa menyicipi manisnya bangku SMA. Satu tahun bermain di klub basket dan memenangkan berbagai pertandingan antar blok dan membawa nama harum sekolah, akhirnya ia bisa bebas semenjak dirinya menginjak tahun kedua.

Manis sekali, 'kan?

Tapi sehebat apapun dia di dunia olahraga, tetap saja dirinya adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh dan natural.

"Huft ... huft ... huft..."

Begitulah irama napasnya. Cukup teratur dan berhasil mengatur keseimbangan berlarinya.

Kilauan cahaya yang berwarna ungu membias hitam mulai terlihat. Naruto menghentikan larinya sejenak. Ia perhatikan keajaiban alam itu dengan seksama. Begitu indah dan terlihat jelas. Pemuda pirang sering bangun kesiangan, tak jarang ia lewatkan fenomena yang muncul setiap pagi menjelang.

Jaket olahraga yang tak terkancing berkibar, angin musim semi mulai menunjukkan keberadaan. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian melanjutkan berlari. Ia putuskan untuk mengakhiri kesenangan ini satu jam lagi. Pemuda itu harus datang pagi-pagi, meminta contekan PR yang sempat belum terselesaikan pada sahabat tercinta, Inuzuka Kiba—

Tiba-tiba, larinya terhenti.

"..."

Naruto teringat mengapa ia bisa berada di sini.

Pada suatu malam, Naruto lapar. Ia ingin _ramen_ dan kembali menonton acara televisi kesukaannya. Jadilah ia pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan hendak pulang ke rumah. Tapi nyatanya, tepat di depan pagar, terdapat sepasang pria yang ingin mencari keributan. Naruto ingin saja melerai kalau saja ada percakapan janggal yang tak sengaja ia dengar. Posisi kedua orang itu pun cukup mengejutkan—entahlah, mungkin tidak membuat sang pirang serangan jantung kalau tamu tak diundang tersebut memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Tapi—hei, mereka sama-sama pria! Dan parahnya lagi, itu guru serta seniornya di SMA!

Naruto rasanya mendadak gila.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Mengingat peristiwa sebelumnya, ia menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

 _Bodoh sekali dia._

Kenapa harus berteriak? Kenapa Naruto tidak kabur saja? _Title_ bodoh memang cocok untuknya. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata dan memilih untuk berteriak. Dasar bodoh kau. Idiot. _Aho_. _Baka_. Tolol—

"Oke oke! Hentikan olokan itu dari kepalaku!"

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam, wajahnya merengut sebal.

Naruto sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi keduanya tatkala menemukan dirinya di balik tembok tepat di persimpangan jalan. Kedua mata ungu serta hitam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Tentu saja, Naruto ingat sekali tentang aura yang terpancar dari sang kakak kelas, serta tatapan tajam seolah dia ingin membunuhnya. Membunuhnya dengan memutilasi, atau membuat Naruto berada di neraka seumur hidup—

"AAAARRGHH!"

 _Nah, 'kan._

Bodoh sekali, ya.

 _"Oh?"_

Responnya begitu singat, tapi Naruto tahu Hyuuga Neji sangat ingin membunuhnya.

 _"U-Uzumaki-san?"_

Bahkan guru terhebat di sekolahnya tak sanggup berkata-kata!

Naruto mencak-mencak.

 _"Uchiha-sensei ... s-senpai ... selamat—ng ... pagi?"_

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke lubang terdalam.

Kalau ingin tahu kejadian selanjutnya, Hyuuga Neji yang dimaksud Naruto sebagai _senpai_ itu mendengus. Tanpa mengatakan maksud dari perbuatannya tersebut, ia menjauhkan posisinya dari Uchiha Sasuke. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia pun berbalik pergi dan hilang dari kegelapan malam—membuat Naruto bengong dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Tapi, Naruto jelas ingat—bisikan macam apa yang disampaikan Neji untuk Sasuke.

 _"Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha."_

Diam-diam Naruto meneguk ludah.

Ia tidak tahu urusan macam apa antara Sasuke dan Neji. Yang jelas, ia tidak mengerti dan tak mau tahu. Itu urusan mereka, bukan miliknya. Naruto memang bodoh, tapi dia harus berpikir dua kali kalau ingin terjun ke permasalahan orang lain. Naruto tidak menghubungkan dirinya dengan urusan konyol milik mereka, 'kan? Berarti hal tersebut cukup aman untuk si pirang tunggal.

Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

 _'Ya, 'kan? Tentu saja!'_

Naruto melanjutkan larinya lagi.

 _Semoga._

.

.

 **\- sasuke uchiha -**

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, Naruto sudah berada di atap. Ia memakan _ramen_ instan kesukaan ditemani satu botol susu sapi tanpa rasa. Di sebelahnya terduduk Inuzuka Kiba, yang kini berbaring sembari menatap langit cerah tanpa awan akibat musim yang sedang berubah. Ditemani _yakisoba_ , pemuda penyuka anjing itu memakan bekalnya dengan khidmat.

"Oi, Kiba."

"Ng?"

"Menurutmu, _gay_ itu apa?"

Kiba yang mendengar nyaris tersedak, Naruto sendiri tak berniat untuk membantunya. "H-Hah? Apa!? Kau homo!?"

"Bukan begitu!" Naruto menampar pipi Kiba pelan, mengakibatkan remahan _yakisoba_ yang dikunyah terlempar ke mana-mana. "Aku 'kan nanya, _gay_ itu apa!"

" _Gay_ itu homo, idiot!" Bentak Kiba tak mau kalah. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau memang polos, sih?"

Naruto terdiam. Melihat wajah Naruto yang super idiot, membuat Kiba mendadak frustasi. "Astaga, kau ini ... _gay_ itu cinta sesama laki-laki! Penyuka sesama jenis! Homoseksual, Baka!"

"Eh..." Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Itu dilarang, ya?"

"Jelas dilarang!" Kiba memukul jidat Naruto menggunakan bungkus makanan. "Laki-laki itu dengan perempuan, begitu juga sebaliknya! Itu hukum alam, Naruto. Tidak ada yang boleh menentang hal itu!"

Dunia mendadak hening. Naruto menghela napas. Ia membuka penutup botol susunya. "Kalau itu dilarang, kenapa masih dilakukan? Bagaimana kaum _gay_ itu bisa sembuh?"

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang mulai mengerti, membuat Kiba menghela napas lega. Setidaknya pertanyaannya tidak sebodoh tadi. "Kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi katanya, mereka harus mengunjungi psikiater atau rehabilitasi. Yah, bisa jadi mereka memaksa untuk jatuh cinta dengan perempuan, sih." Kiba membuka bungkus _yakisoba_ yang keenam. "Soal sembuhnya ... menurutku tergantung keinginan mereka untuk normal kembali."

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Oh, begitu..."

"Memang kenapa?" Kiba bertanya. "Kau homo, ya?"

"Enak saja!" Naruto memasang tampang sebal. "Aku 'kan masih suka sama Sakura- _chan_ , kau yang paling tahu itu di dunia ini, Kiba!"

Naruto pun mulai curhat. Tentang Sakura begini, Sakura begitu, Sakura lagi ini, Sakura lagi itu, dan Sakura Sakura lainnya.

Kiba hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan sabar.

Hingga bel mereka berbunyi, mereka pun meninggalkan atap. Tapi berbeda dengan Kiba yang turun duluan karena harus membuang sampah makanannya, Naruto berniat untuk melangkah lebih maju ke sisi depan atap—berniat melihat lapangan depan sekolah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Dan dari situ, Naruto kembali menemukannya.

Segala perbuatan, ciuman, dan perkataan itu hinggap kembali di otak kecilnya.

Ia nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tak menjaga keseimbangan.

Lagi-lagi dari sudut ia berdiri, Uzumaki Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

 _Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga-senpai sedang berciuman di sisi kiri lapangan._

Manik biru seindah samudera membulat lebar.

.

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : hai, saya balik lagi! terima kasih atas segala respon positif yang teman-teman semua berikan! saya sangat bangga bisa memasuki fandom ini dengan respon baik dari kalian semua! sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! *bows*

saya ngakak liat komentar temen-temen yang bilang kalau sasuke bakal dianu-anu sama orang lain. tenang, sasuke bakal diperawain—eh—sama naruto aja kok. jadi stay tuned, guys!

(tambahan: saya gamau buat lemon yang 'hanya sekedar lemon', semoga anda semua mengerti.) *nyengir*

 _special thanks for_ : **dieNsL, mii, stillewolfie, NamiMirushi, Habibah794, liaprimadonna, guestny guest, Tomoyo to Kudo, CorvusOnyx, Hwang365, Onyx Dark Angel, Sunsuke, mjyunjae, dekdes, Soul and Me, Ahn Ryuuki, BellaClaw, Kyuufi no Kitsune, lovethedarl, kire- neko, Lady Spain, Narusasu, guest of guest.**

congrats for **dekdes**! selamat nak, anda beneran tahu si 'pria asing' ini ternyata neji! ;)

stay tuned and see you in next chapter!


	3. Night and Our Kiss

**Normal POV**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang _gay_.

Ini bukan sebuah pendapat, melainkan suatu fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah. Meski semua orang yang selalu mendambakan dirinya takkan percaya walau orangnya sendiri yang berbicara, hal tersebut memang merupakan kepastian asli yang sulit untuk dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Tapi kali ini, ada satu orang yang percaya—

"Umh…"

—dan memanfaatkan fakta itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau paham akan situasi yang dia alami sekarang. Siang ini begitu terik, membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing dan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Namun, dirinya tidak terlalu bodoh akan peristiwa macam apa yang ia libati saat ini.

Di depannya sekarang terdapat salah satu murid yang paling disegani di Konoha.

Mengingat nama belakang, kepintaran, serta kekuasaan yang orang itu punya—pasti tak ada seorang pun percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Neji sekarang.

Kecupan singkat namun tak sampai berperang lidah. Tidak ada decapan atau pun permainan kecil yang sanggup membuat imajinasi Sasuke melayang—semua ia tahan dengan katupan rapat pada kedua belah bibirnya.

Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel. Itu diakibatkan karena Sasuke yang menolak bibir Neji untuk menelusuri kedalaman mulutnya lebih jauh. Jadi saat bel berdering, dengan berat hati Neji terpaksa melepaskan tautan tak pasti dari kedua bibir mereka—sejujurnya, Sasuke amat sangat mensyukurinya.

Mereka masih berhadapan, dengan kedua mata saling menatap tajam.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak takut. Dia tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Meski Hyuuga Neji yang memiliki kekuasaan, kekayaan, serta segalanya, Sang Bungsu Uchiha tidak pernah takut.

"Kenapa kau jual mahal sekali?"

"Memang apa pedulimu?"

Neji menyeringai. Manik pucat miliknya menyipit sinis. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Mata sehitam malam menatapnya nyalang. "Kau tinggal menyerahkan tubuh kotormu ini. Dan semuanya akan selesai, Uchiha."

"Aku tidak semurah itu," Sasuke mendorong Neji menjauh. Tatapan mereka masihlah menyatu. "Kalau kau ingin bermain, kau salah memilih, Hyuuga."

"Ah," Neji menaikkan dagu. Aura dominan jelas menguar darinya. "Seperti kau memainkan adikku yang manis itu?"

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Kau tahu kalau semuanya sudah jelas."

Neji diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada gedung sekolah yang mulai terlihat hening, tampaknya pelajaran sudah dimulai. "Aku pergi bukan berarti semuanya telah berakhir," Pemuda berhelai panjang itu berbalik, beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. "Siapkan dirimu, Uchiha."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap punggung muridnya dengan pandangan datar. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak terbaca ketika melihat Neji yang tengah menghilang. Kemudian, ia merapikan kemejanya yang sempat kusut akibat ulah sang pemuda berambut panjang.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia sangat bersyukur kalau lapangan depan saat ini sangatlah sepi.

Angin menerbangkan helai hitamnya. Daun-daun sakura berguguran. Tak lama, ia sadar bahwa saat ini bulan tengah jatuh pada April. Sasuke mendongak, berniat menatap langit cerah pada akhir musim semi.

Dan saat itu, ia menemukan satu sosok yang berdiri di tiang pembatas atap.

Manik hitamnya perlahan membulat.

Sedangkan, mata biru seindah samudera masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Angin lagi-lagi melintas lewat.

Saat itu … mereka takkan sadar bahwa takdir mulai muncul di tengah-tengah mereka— _dan bermaksud untuk mempermainkan keduanya._

.

.

.

 **HOMOES**

 **A Last Project by forbeingaselfish at 2015**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Naruto U. & Sasuke U.]**

 **AU — Alternate Universe**

.

.

 _third_ — **night and our kiss**

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki tak mau percaya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, ia tengah membicarakan topik sensitif dengan Kiba. Dan tak perlu diungkapkan lagi kalau bahasan itu sangat tabu untuk dibincangkan. Sebelumnya, ia hanya penasaran—tidak ada perasaan lebih mengenai hal tersebut.

 _Gay ternyata benar-benar ada._

Pelajaran terakhir sudah dimulai, dan Naruto sama sekali belum pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke sudah pergi dua jam lalu, berniat untuk pergi ke kelas satu untuk melanjutkan kewajibannya. Tapi, Si Bungsu Uzumaki masih terpaku di sini—dengan pikiran melayang namun melambung tinggi.

Ini tentang sang guru terhebat dan dipuji semua orang, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menarik napas, tatapannya menerawang. Kemudian, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dingin milik atap sekolah. Manik biru memandang langit—ah, begitu cantik … _indah sekali_.

 _Ini semua tentang Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mulai berputar-putar di sekitar kehidupannya. Ia benar-benar tak paham dengan segala situasi aneh yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya. Apa dia terlalu bodoh hingga diberikan cobaan seperti ini?

Wajah Naruto tampak seperti tak tahu arah, benar-benar tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.

 _Ciuman sesama pria tadi tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja._

Naruto menutup kedua mata.

Biarkan dia beristirahat untuk sejenak.

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

Sasuke berniat untuk kabur begitu saja.

Ia cepat-cepat berlari pelan, pergi menuju tempat yang tidak ada orang. Toilet guru merupakan area aman untuk sementara. Karena itulah, segera ia menutup pintu bilik dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Wajahnya mengeras, dirinya tampak pucat seperti kekurangan darah.

Uzumaki Naruto … melihat semuanya.

Dengan segera, ia duduk di bangku toilet—termenung dengan raut depresi.

Kedua mata mendadak tertutup.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis dan berteriak saat ini—namun ia tahu, itu takkan terjadi.

Bayangan Uzumaki Naruto yang berdiri, menatapnya tiada henti. Dengan bibir setengah terbuka, menatap tak percaya padanya. Ini sudah kali kedua muridnya itu memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan orang yang sama.

Mungkin saat ini, Naruto menganggapnya murahan—atau bisa jadi, tidak normal.

 _Ah, Sasuke memang tidak normal dari awal._

Dan detik itu, tangannya mulai merambat naik, menyentuh leher dan belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah.

"Uhm…" Otak Sasuke mulai membayangkan fantasi terliarnya. Ia biarkan imajinasinya memantulkan bayangan Naruto yang sedang mencumbunya. "Uh! N-Naru…"

Biarkan Sasuke melepas penat, dengan cara masturbasi di sekolah.

Jemarinya perlahan merambat turun, mengambil sesuatu yang bersembunyi dibalik celana hitam yang ia pakai saat itu. Dengan ragu, Sasuke mulai menyentuh ujung kejantanannya—memutarnya perlahan dan langsung mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

"Ah! _Yeah_ … N-Naru…"

Tangan Sasuke terus bergerak, mengabaikan batang kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata dan menikmati berkat duniawi untuk sementara. Kali ini, Sasuke membayangkan Naruto berjongkok untuknya, menjilat miliknya dengan mata tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Napas Sang Uchiha mulai memburu, keringat tiba-tiba membasahi tubuh.

Lalu, di bayangannya, Naruto menyeringai.

" _Kenapa? Kau suka?"_

"Y- _Ya_! N-Naru … _oh God_!"

" _Ah, tentu saja … sentuhanku yang terbaik, 'kan?"_

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat.

" _Fuck_!" Sasuke menggeram. Ujung kejantanan miliknya tengah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Sasuke hampir sampai. "Angh! _Yea_ , Naru—!"

Sampai akhir permainannya, Sasuke terus meneriaki nama Naruto.

.

.

 **\- sasuke uchiha -**

.

.

Namanya Neji Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya, dia adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang dihormati oleh para adik di sekolahnya. Nilai dan kemampuannya benar-benar luar biasa dan memukau bila sekali dipandang, serta wajah manis yang membuat para gadis tak mampu berpaling darinya. Rambut panjang akibat salah satu ciri khas keluarganya sama sekali tidak mengganggu, bahkan hal tersebut jika dipikirkan lagi memang cocok untuk seorang Hyuuga.

Neji tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan semua orang. Ia selalu sempurna di segala bidang dengan semua kelebihan yang diperuntukkan baginya.

Hyuuga adalah salah satu marga terkenal di Tokyo. Itu diakibatkan karena keluarga mereka yang sangat berpengaruh dalam pembentukan jaringan organisasi negara dengan Eropa. Mengingat rata-rata keturunan mereka memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang benar-benar di luar nalar, maka jangan bertanya mengapa Keluarga Hyuuga sangat disegani kekuasaannya.

Neji Hyuuga adalah salah satu anak yang akan mencapai kesempurnaan.

Tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya untuk menginjak bangku SMA. Ia akan kuliah di Jerman dan meninggalkan keluarga serta teman-temannya untuk sementara. Ini bukan keputusan dari kedua orang tuanya, melainkan dari dirinya sendiri yang ingin mencicipi bahaya dari dunia luar. Tidak—ini memang keinginannya.

Hiashi sangat bangga memiliki anak laki-laki seperti Neji.

Pemuda bermata perak itu benar-benar memiliki semua kenikmatan duniawi.

Mungkin, yang bisa menandingi kesempurnaannya hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha, guru muda yang ada di SMA Konoha—

 _Ah, tidak._

Jangan buat dia tertawa.

Sasuke Uchiha, guru tampan yang cukup populer di kalangan siswi. Memiliki paras rupawan namun tak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya putih, mengalahkan para anak perempuan di usianya saat ini. Mata hitam yang mampu menghipnotis, memiliki senyuman manis namun mengandung sejuta arti.

Dialah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang katanya memiliki semua kesempurnaan.

 _Tolong sekali lagi, jangan buat dia tertawa!_

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Neji mengetahui rahasia terbesar Si Bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke, pemuda itu, adalah seorang _gay_ —penyuka sesama jenis.

Kalian tidak perlu tahu bagaimana Neji bisa mengetahui rahasia tabu itu, ia tak perlu membagikan kelicikannya pada orang-orang tak berguna. Yang jelas, dia sudah mengetahui satu kelemahan sang guru tersayang. Menggunakan sedikit kemampuan otaknya untuk sedikit mempermainkan Sasuke Uchiha— _hell_ , jangan katakan itu adalah dosa.

"Hinata."

 _Apa tadi aku tidak mengatakan kalau Neji memiliki saudara?_

Merasa dipanggil, orang yang dimaksud menghentikan langkah.

"… _Nii-sama_."

Nama saudara perempuan yang paling disayang, Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis bermata sama dengan Neji, memiliki tubuh yang seksi, dilengkapi dengan suara lembut serta bibir merah yang cukup tipis— _ah, minta dikecup berkali-kali_.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini."

Mendadak, badan Hinata menegang. Ia langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"N- _Nii-sama_ ," Hinata memanggil pelan, wajahnya tampak teduh meski ada rasa sakit di dalamnya. "Aku tak apa, sungguh—" Diam-diam, ia meneguk ludah. "Itu sudah masa lalu, jadi kau tak perlu—"

"Aku masih heran, kenapa kau suka dengan orang seperti dia."

Hinata menutup kedua mata. "A-Aku … juga tidak tahu—"

"Perlu kukatakan, dia tidak normal," Neji membalikkan tubuh, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang perlahan melangkah mundur. "Apa perlu kau pastikan sendiri kalau dia memang—"

Bibir Neji mendadak terkatup.

Jari Hinata yang gemetar mengunci bibir pria itu.

" _Nii-sama_ ," Hinata menatap Neji yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia berkata dengan suara halusnya. "Kau jangan mengatakan hal tidak benar seperti itu. Uchiha- _sensei_ adalah orang baik, d-dia tidak mungkin memiliki—"

"Ah ya, katakan segala pembelaanmu itu berkali-kali, Hinata." Neji menggenggam pergelangan Hinata yang berada di depan bibirnya sekarang. "Tapi kalau kebohongan yang kuucapkan adalah benar … apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lalu, Neji menciumnya.

Di lorong dekat gedung olahraga, Neji kembali mencium Hinata.

Gadis yang dimaksud tidak terkejut, meski wajahnya agak sedikit terganggu.

Hanya kecupan ringan yang Neji layangkan pada bibir Hinata. Kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

"Akan kulakukan apapun, agar kau bisa melihatku—bukan Si Uchiha itu."

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

Kiba adalah sahabat Naruto yang sangat peka.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tolol seperti pemuda pirang di depan sana. Namun, ada satu hal yang dia ketahui kali ini.

Naruto bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Hari ini, orang itu tidak mengejar Sakura seperti hari sebelumnya. Ketika gadis rambut norak itu dan kroni-kroninya berjalan melewati mereka, Naruto tidak bertingkah layaknya _fans_ kesetanan. Ia hanya melewati Sakura begitu saja, seolah tidak ada surga dunia yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Bahkan, Ino Yamanaka—Kiba akui, Haruno itu sempat melirik padanya—menoleh pada mereka berdua.

Demi celana dalam kakaknya, apa yang terjadi pada sahabat bodohnya?

Langit sudah berubah. Dunia mulai berputar. Naruto dan Kiba sengaja pulang di jam yang tidak seharusnya. Mereka berdua ada janji sebentar dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ , mengingat minggu lalu dua sejoli itu membolos jam pelajaran. Karena itulah, pada pukul enam sore, mereka baru keluar dari area gedung sekolah.

Lalu, Kiba menyadarinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak mengobrol apapun. Hanya derit langkah saja yang terdengar di telinga si pecinta anjing, tidak ada celotehan milik Naruto seperti yang dulu-dulu. Tidak ada curhat tentang Sakura, nilainya yang selalu jatuh, Guy- _sensei_ yang begitu bodoh, atau gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang memiliki tubuh seksi—tidak ada sama sekali.

"Oi Naruto," Kiba memanggil. Ia mempercepat langkah. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Huh?" Untung Naruto peka, jadi dia tidak tertangkap sedang melamun tadi. "Apanya?"

"Ada masalah?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak…"

Oh, Kiba mencium keanehan di sini.

"Ah, benar. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, 'kan?"

Alis Naruto mengerut. "Apa sih? Jangan sok tahu, deh." Ia melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Aku hanya memikirkan kata-katamu tadi, Kiba."

"Huh?" Sekarang, Kiba yang bingung. "Yang mana?"

"Tentang _gay_ —cinta sesama jenis."

Naruto menjawab dengan polos. Tidak menyadari Kiba yang terdiam kaku dengan wajah bodoh.

"Hah?" Meski tak disadari, Kiba tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. "Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi orang pemikir begini sih!?"

"Memang tidak boleh ya kalau aku berpikir?" Naruto ngotot. _Sebodoh itu kah dirinya?_

" _Geez_ , Naruto!" Kiba menepuk jidat. Ia mencubit pipi berkumis milik sahabatnya, membuat Naruto mengaduh. "Kau ini memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, tahu!"

"Jelas penting, Kiba! Itu ilmu!" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kiba kasar. Entah mengapa dirinya mendadak pintar. "Aku baru tahu kalau ada istilah begitu di dunia ini!"

"Memang selama ini kau tinggal di mana? Di gua?" Kiba menyolot kasar, mengabaikan raut Naruto yang cemberut. "Oh Tuhan, kembalikan Naruto- _ku_ yang idiot…"

"Apa-apaan kau? Jadi selama ini kau berpikir begitu tentangku?" Ingin rasanya menjitak kepala Kiba, namun Naruto urungkan. Ia ganti menjadi helaan napas. "Rasanya, aku mulai tertarik…"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. " _Please_ , jangan bilang kau mulai bergabung dengan kaum laknat itu," Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Kalau kau belok, menjauhlah dariku."

Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tingkah Kiba. Ia meleletkan lidahnya sebentar. "Menjauh saja sana, memang aku sudi berdekatan denganmu?" Pemuda pirang terkekeh sebentar. "Entah kenapa kau makin lucu, Kiba."

Kiba menatap Naruto _horror_. "Naruto, jangan-jangan kau memang—"

"Tidaklah, Idiot!" Naruto merangkul bahu Kiba dan menjitak kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak homo, tau!"

Kemudian, mereka tertawa keras—benar-benar khas seperti seorang remaja tanpa beban. Orang-orang yang melirik mereka lantas tersenyum heran, sedikit terhibur dengan dua laki-laki serta tingkah idiot mereka. Tak lama, Naruto melepas rangkulannya pada Kiba.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan, mengganti topik tadi dengan bahasan umum seperti pembicaraan sesama pria.

Tapi, Kiba tidak tahu.

Karena sindiran keras yang dilakukan olehnya, membuat pikiran Naruto entah mengapa lama-lama menjadi kalut.

.

.

 **\- sasuke uchiha -**

.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang di pertengahan malam.

Mantel hitam terbalut dengan indah di tubuh rampingnya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang ia abaikan. Dirinya hanya menatap jalanan Tokyo dengan pandangan datar. Tas ransel yang berisikan nilai ujian anak-anak sudah ia bawa dan akan diperiksa saat dia sampai di rumah.

Tak lama, pemuda itu berhenti. Ia melirik ke samping kanan—mendapati sebuah kafe anak muda.

Lalu, ia memasuki tempat itu dan melangkah menuju satu meja yang dijadikan tujuan.

Langkahnya terjeda. Ia sudah berhenti di depan meja yang ia inginkan.

Mata hitam menatap datar pada sosok di hadapannya. Sasuke mengabaikan gerak-geriknya yang mendadak gelisah. Pemuda itu malah memicingkan matanya samar—meski tak terlihat dan amat tipis untuk disadari kepastiannya.

"S-Selamat malam, Uchiha-s-s- _sensei_ …"

Sasuke dapat mendengar penuturan sopannya. Namun di telinga pemuda itu, sapaan tersebut seperti seorang gadis yang minta diperkosa.

Hinata Hyuuga dengan gaun santainya, tengah menikmati malam dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ serta potongan kue keju di atas meja.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga- _san_." Ujar Sasuke. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

 _Gadis macam apa yang malam-malam pergi ke kafe seorang diri, tanpa ditemani orang lain?_

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung menduduki kursi kayu di depan Hinata.

Pelayan datang untuk kedua kalinya di meja Hinata. Sasuke hanya memesan kopi tanpa gula. Kemudian, setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka masih menjaga keheningan dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata dengan tingkah gugupnya, serta Sasuke yang sedang melipat mantel dan ia letakkan di dekat tas.

Gadis berambut panjang melirik sang pemuda dibalik poninya. Sedetik setelahnya, wajah manis itu memerah hebat. Jantung Hinata seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya, berdetak keras dan seperti ingin meletus dan membuatnya tewas di tempat.

Sasuke Uchiha memang pahatan yang sangat sempurna.

"S- _Sensei_ …" Hinata berinisiatif untuk memulai duluan. "S-Sedang apa anda di sini—m-maksud saya, di kafe i—"

"Tentu karena aku melihatmu sendirian, Hyuuga- _san_." Sasuke menjawabnya santai, tidak gagap seperti Hinata. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Saya … s-saya hanya—" Hinata meremas permukaan tangannya dibalik meja. _Mengapa malam ini terasa panas?_ "—menghindari seseorang."

Dunia mendadak hening.

Pesanan Sasuke sudah datang. Ia menyeruput kopi hitam dengan indera perasanya.

"Oh," Sangat irit. Khas seorang Uchiha. "Neji Hyuuga."

Tidak ada tanda tanya. Tidak ada kebingungan.

Yang ada hanyalah kepastian dari suara Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata meneguk ludah. "M-Maaf atas tingkah _nii-sama_. Dia—"

"Bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf, Hyuuga- _san_." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku menunggu hal itu dari bibirnya sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak. Kau adalah adiknya, bukan dia. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kami, Hyuuga- _san_."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata tertohok. Namun, ia menelan kesedihannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saya…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk menghabiskan kopi hitamnya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan satu hal."

Sekarang, Hinata yang terdiam. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku menolakmu. Apa kau lupa?" Perlahan, manik permata membulat lebar. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Hubungan kita hanyalah antara guru dan murid, tidak lebih." Sasuke bersiap memakai mantelnya kembali. "Dan juga, kita _berbeda_ , Hyuuga-san."

Sebuah penuturan singkat, namun cukup menusuk ulu hati seorang Hyuuga.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut," Tanpa menatap Hinata lagi, Sasuke tengah beranjak meninggalkan kafe. "Selamat malam."

Guru muda itu benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri—dalam keadaan tersakiti.

Perempuan manis itu terdiam. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Namun perlahan, matanya melunak—memberikan butiran air yang jatuh ke ujung roknya.

Kembali, Hinata menangis.

Ia tak tahu bahwa ditolak untuk kedua kali ternyata bisa sesakit ini.

.

.

 **\- naruto uzumaki -**

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang bodoh.

Malam telah larut, langit gelap benar-benar menghiasi angkasa. Karena jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, jadi tak heran bila bintang-bintang di atas sana perlahan akan menghilang. Hanya saja, ada satu manusia bodoh yang tidak tahu apa itu istirahat.

Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun. Sedang mengayunkan _bat_ -nya sekencang angin di sebuah lapangan bisbol.

Keringat bercucuran, mata serius menghadap depan. Manik biru menyipit tajam, membayangkan seorang _pitcher_ tengah siap melempar bola. Ia beranggapan semua orang yang berdiri di gundukan sana adalah musuh—seorang musuh yang harus dimusnahkan keberadaannya … dengan sebuah pukulan _home run_.

"HEAAA!"

Naruto berteriak, ia memukul dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada bola yang terarah dan ia sendirian di sana.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran. Ia tumpu tongkat kayu itu di bahunya yang lebar.

"Yosh, ini sudah yang ke-500!"

Kemudian, dia tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar garing dan menjijikkan.

Setelah puas pada latihannya malam itu, Naruto terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Botol ketiga ia ambil dan tinggal tersisa setengah. Rambut pirang itu turun dan jatuh ke dahinya saat ia menunduk. Entah mengapa, ia tersenyum dan akhirnya menarik napasnya lega.

Naruto mendongak.

Malam ini langit begitu bersih.

Angkasa begitu pekat saat ini. Tidak ada bulan, tidak ada bintang. Yang ada hanyalah awan gelap yang siap menurunkan hujan. Namun, Naruto tidak panik. Melainkan ia hanya diam dan terus menatap langit. Karena saat itu ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, melainkan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan suasana seperti ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sasuke Uchiha begitu dingin. Ia datar dan apatis—tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain.

Sama seperti dengan gelap yang Naruto gambarkan saat ini.

 _Ciuman itu masih terasa._

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana bentuk dari bibir tipis itu saat bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Bagaimana tingkah Sasuke yang malu saat ia melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Bagaimana mata itu tertutup tatkala jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal. Bagaimana Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan penuh ketulusan dan rasa cinta.

Sesungguhnya, untuk pertanyaannya malam itu, pemuda pirang merasa dirinya salah.

Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, Naruto dapat menarik satu kesimpulan.

 _Sasuke Uchiha tidak normal. Ia berbeda dari yang lainnya._

Ini dibuktikan dengan segala tingkahnya. Sasuke begitu cerdas, ia pintar memutar suasana hingga Naruto yang bodoh tidak bisa menyangkal dan terima-terima saja. Keturunan Uchiha memang pantas mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari kita semua.

 _Kemudian, Naruto kembali teringat._

Bagaimana Sasuke berjalan saat di lorong sekolah. Bagaimana tatapan tajamnya saat menghadapi teman-temannya yang nakal. Bagaimana angkuhnya guru itu ketika mendengar teriakan para penggemarnya. Bagaimana tingkah Sasuke saat berdekatan dengannya—

Dan bagaimana bibir itu terbentuk karena tersenyum untuknya.

 _Ah, sungguh menakjubkan._

Naruto tertawa-tawa sendiri, wajahnya merona tipis—sepertinya itu di luar kehendaknya.

Tapi, tawa itu langsung berhenti. Ia langsung memasang wajah waspada dan segera mengambil tongkat bisbolnya—

 **TAAK!**

Naruto melambungkan satu bola yang meluncur di luar jangkauan.

Segera, ia berdiri. Matanya menajam. Dirinya mendadak heran.

Bola yang barusan terpukul itu masih melayang. Bola berwarna putih dan tampak sangat tua. Benda itu tampak melayang sebentar di angkasa, kemudian terjatuh di atas rerumputan dan berguling menuju ujung lapangan.

Sesungguhnya, Naruto tidak memerhatikan itu semua. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

 _Manik biru bertemu dengan sepasang jelaga yang tajam._

Angin malam berhembus. Awan-awan mulai bergerak. Sasuke Uchiha lagi-lagi tengah datang tanpa diduga.

Wajah Naruto melunak.

"Ah … _sensei_."

"Uzumaki-san," Suara _tenor_ itu tiba-tiba terdengar, menggelitiki sepasang telinga sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, apa kau tak sadar aku sudah memanggilmu?"

"O-Oh," Naruto nyengir. Otaknya mendadak _blank_. "Maafkan saya, _sensei_ ," Ia letakkan _bat_ -nya ke bangku panjang. Lalu mendekati Sasuke yang terdiam dengan muka datar. " _Sensei_ sendiri … sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku pulang lewat sini," Jawab Sasuke, santai. "Kenapa banyak di antara kalian sering keluar malam dan bukannya belajar? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan?"

Naruto tahu pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya, melainkan angkatannya yang memang sangat malas-malasan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dibuatnya.

"Pulanglah. Besok kau harus sekolah, Uzumaki- _san_ ," Sasuke memperbaiki bentuk mantelnya. Malam ini entah mengapa sangat dingin. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk tersenyum seperti itu."

"Ah, iya. Saya tahu kok," Naruto tertawa kecil. "Saya hanya berpikir, ternyata anda tidak sekaku itu, _sensei_."

"Ini di luar jadwal, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Uzumaki- _san_." Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan. "Baiklah, sekarang pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah duluan."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang."

Alis Sasuke tiba-tiba menukik tajam. "Uzumaki- _san_ —"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _sensei_." Naruto memotong, Sasuke terkejut bodoh. "Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Oke, _Naruto_ ," Sasuke berujar, sinis. "Sekarang pulang dan istirahat. Anak sepertimu tidak pantas berkeliaran begini, seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang bulat. Meski dalam hati Sasuke merasa salah tingkah, ia memang pantas disebut sebagai aktor yang hebat. "Naruto—"

Sasuke terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sentuhan Naruto entah mengapa begitu hangat di kedua pipinya. Tubuh Naruto agak sedikit membungkuk, mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang sedikit berbeda. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tubuhnya kaku. Matanya membulat lebar dan semua bercampur aduk.

Tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, lihat. _Sensei_ sangat manis kalau begini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terkekeh dengan jengkel. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Ini tidak sopan, Naruto."

Perkataan Sasuke seolah meluap begitu saja. Semuanya redup dan kosong. Karena yang saat itu Naruto pikirkan hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha dan bibir manisnya.

Tengkuk ditarik ke depan, Sang Uchiha tidak bisa mengelak.

BIbir sang dominan sedikit terbuka, tidak terburu-buru namun siap dengan santapan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut gelap tersentak hebat. Bibirnya memang masih tertutup rapat, namun sentuhan hangat yang menjalar tak mampu membuat dirinya tetap membuka mata.

Naruto tidak pernah berciuman. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Sasuke. Dan kembali, ia bermaksud untuk meminta tanggung jawab dari pemuda itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bahwa berciuman ternyata memang senikmat ini.

Naruto tidak peduli Sasuke adalah pria. Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kiba. Ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura perlahan musnah.

Karena yang ia inginkan hanya merasakan kenikmatan itu—bibir Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin tahu. _Dia ingin mencari tahu._

Bibir Sasuke memiliki rasa manis. Manisnya berbeda. Manis yang membuatnya candu. Manis yang sangat berbeda dengan rasa manis _ramen_. Naruto tidak tahu perawatan macam apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibir dan tubuhnya. Tapi harum dan rasa manis dari orang di depannya mampu membuat Naruto mabuk dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Naruto kalau dia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Biarkan dia mengevaluasi antara dirinya dan Sang Uchiha. Tak hanya bibir, tapi juga mulutnya, seluruh isinya. Karena itulah, Naruto menginginkan Sasuke. Seluruh dirinya. Segala tentangnya. Semuanya.

Setiap detik dan decapan, setiap kuluman yang menghasilkan erangan indah. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya sekarang tengah berdetak keras, atau Sasuke yang kini merasakan pipinya memanas dan perutnya yang sepertinya terlilit oleh suatu hal.

Hanya saja, baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama tak menginginkan semua ini cepat berakhir.

Jika saja oksigen tak pernah diciptakan, mungkin mereka akan berada di posisi yang sama selamanya. Bibir mereka terlepas, memperlihatkan garis penyatuan di masing-masing bibir keduanya. Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke yang kecil. Tidak ada Naruto yang kita kenal sebagai orang idiot dengan kepolosan yang tinggi. Sekarang hanyalah Naruto Uzumaki yang menatap tajam Sasuke Uchiha dengan pandangan tajam yang mampu membuat lutut Sasuke melemas.

"Mau menginap?" Naruto melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir Sasuke. Wajah itu tengah merah sempurna. Ia sangat menyukainya. "Tidurlah di tempatku malam ini."

Sasuke merasa penglihatannya memburam. Suara berat Naruto tengah menulikan segalanya. Semua gelap. Karena yang ada hanyalah kabut nafsu dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki.

"A-Aku—"

Naruto kembali menciumnya. Dan di detik selanjutnya, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

.

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : hai, teman-teman! apa kabar? ah, tentu saya baik-baik saja (bagi yang ingin bertanya, lol). mohon maaf kalau apdetannya telat ya. oh sungguh, saya sangatlah sibuk akhir-akhir ini. apalagi di ffn, saya punya dua akun sih, jadi ya ... gitu /ha

saya kembali ngakak keras lihat review kalian. oh teman-teman, kalian sangatlah mesum! apa kalian tahu itu?

tapi tenang saja, hal tersebut sanggup membuat saya terhibur.

jangan pada benci sama neji ya. dia tentu punya alasan kenapa pada nyium-nyium gitu /APANYA

 _special thanks to_ : **Onyx Dark Angel, NamiMirushi, Hwang635, Sunsuke, Daisy Uchiha, Habibah794, Archilles, dekdes, stlvyesung, Anya Cassablanca, guest of guest, fafaja, Ollasuke, CorvusOnyx, BBmasruroh517. Kyuufi No Kitsune, R tanpa E, EkaHatsuki, Soul and Me, stillewolfie, Guest, NARUSASU, Namikaze-Uzumiki-Uciha, Reina Putri, Guest, michigawa, Guest, Shella204, No name.**

stay tuned, guys! see you in next chapter!


End file.
